


At the crossroads

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and a crossroads demon have an affair..</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the crossroads

Dean sighed yet again. This job was getting to him. He had to get out. When he had made the deal with the demon he had never thought he would go back and do the next thing. It just happened and it kept happening.  
The thing that kept happening is that another crossroads Demon had gotten in his path. She was always in a sexy body. And why not indulge Dean thought because he was going to hell anyway. He would go to the same bar by the crossroads. He could tell which body she was in. She would always be the sexiest woman there.  
He had found a way to step out without Sam trying to follow. Since Sam and Bobby had found out about his borrowed time they were like hawks. He needed this release for his own sanity. He was pretty sure they did not have awesome sex down in Hell.  
He came up on the bar pretty quick tonight. Well driving like he did it was no wonder. Baby loved going fast anyway. He patted Baby as he went in. And he whispered "You know you are my only real love."  
He did his sexy walk to bar. Nena could see him a mile away. His cologne was intoxicating. Hell everything about this man turned her body on. She might be a demon but she loved to sin still. She had took the body of a blond waitress this time. Not that it mattered as long as it was sexy enough to entertain him. She knew this body would attract his attention.  
She also knew he would ask more questions. He had no idea no matter what he did he could not get out of his deal. Even his brother Sam had come sniffing one time. She almost took that long legged man for a ride.  
Them Winchester were so fine. The fact they brought the end was even more tempting for demons. She loved Dean's taste. It was one part whiskey and two parts man and the rest yummy sin.  
His eyes were emerald tonight. He had drank a half of a bottle before she walked up on him.  
"So it is about time you came." Dean said taking his shot and drinking it down. The fiery liquid burned so good going down.   
She smiled her wicked smile. "Well Dean a good woman makes you wait" Nena said feeling her body shiver. Her body knew what Dean could do to it and felt excited. Dean was the best lover she had and she had many before him.  
"You are not a woman. You are just a means to an end" Dean said  
"Why Dean you say the prettiest thing to a lady." Nena said baiting him.  
He poured some more whiskey then drank it down and took her hand and pulled her along . They went out the door and into the Motel across the way from the bar. he had already got the room before he even stepped into the bar that night.  
As soon as they stepped into the room they were all over each other. His tongue was down her throat practically. It was rough but she liked it rough. He took her hands and tied them to the post and got undressed. He ripped off her slinky dress that she barely had on.  
"Wow no panties. " Dean said as the dress came off.  
He did not care about her pleasure tonight. He just spread her legs and slide in after grabbing a condom. She felt his huge member go in her and felt herself or this body explode with excitement. She came a quite a few times. He made her feel so good.  
He took her legs and put them on her shoulders and pushed to the hilt and kept up a steady rhythm until he felt himself lose control and he came.  
He then untied her and got up and poured a glass of whiskey for himself.  
"So is that it tonight Dean. Making me feel unwanted here." Nena said taunting him.  
"Yeah well kind of mad at your kind tonight." Dean said drinking down more whiskey and sitting at the little table in the room.  
"I was not the one you made the deal with Dean and it is not my fault you made that deal." Nena said getting dressed.  
"You might as well stay naked." Dean said looking at her like he could devour her.  
"And what pray tell is in it for me?" Nena asked  
"Maybe I will give some pleasure. Plus with what I just did that body of yours explode with pleasure I felt it." Dean said pouring more whiskey. He walked back to her. She was sitting on the bed wrapped in a sheet. He pulled her hair and pull her mouth to his hard penis. She opened her mouth and he started fucking her mouth hard. He enjoyed being rough with this demon bitch.  
He almost felt himself come. As she used her tongue while he was pushing her lips up and down his long rod.  
She enjoyed the taste of him alot. He pushed her down on the bed and licked up her thighs. Then his fingers dove into her wet pussy with wild recklessness. He put more and more in until his whole hand was in. She was so wet. She bucked against him and moaned. He could not stand it anymore. He wanted her on him. He laid down and put her on top of him. He pushed her up and down him as she rode him.  
Nena felt herself lose control and gave into the tide of pleasure waves washing over her body. One after another hit. She could tell by his eyes he was getting closer too and she pulled off him and pulled the condom off and swallowed his juices up.  
He sat up and she dressed. She got to the door after and kissed him goodbye.  
"Until next time" She said  
"I want you to be a brunette with caramel skin next time" Dean said  
"Sure no problem. Dean be careful. " Nena said  
He shooed her off. He knew Bobby and Sam would be calling and they would want him back there.


End file.
